


The world I knew

by Crysis12Night



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crysis12Night/pseuds/Crysis12Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't care if you read this... Go for it. Humans, so unbelievably pathetic. One day I will see what the world is like beyond those walls but first I need to get above ground. Down here tomorrow can't promise you anything. Every step, choice and thing you do decides whether you live or die.</p><p> </p><p>This is my first attack on Titan fanfic so don't judge. It's about working to the top and finding yourself. Plz read and comment what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is my first attack on Titan story. So please enjoy. :)

My family is a tightly nit group of rejects from above ground. We're not willing to let anyone die and that's how we live. Every choice we make down here decides if we live or die. If we fight we live. If we don't fight we will all perish. 

"There's nothing imperial about this city at all" I hiss. 

"One day we will see the world beyond the wall" 

"Oh stop day dreaming Lily, that's what gets you killed" 

"Jase I know you want to see it to!" 

"Stop it you two. Bitching about it doesn't change the fact that humans sent us down here." I stood up from where I leaned against the rock and looked down at them. Lily, she just turned 22 and is small for her size. But I like her, she's quiet but knows her way around this dump. Jase fuck he gets on my nerves way to much but he's Lily's brother and he won't leave her side. He just reached 27. And god I hope he smartens up soon. 

"This city is bigger then them, people down here know what real betrayal is and what it means to really fight for your life" 

"Wow Crysis that's deep" Lily stares up at me a smile just touching her lips. I grab my cloak and begin walking back to our section in the city. There's a large hole in the ground where you can see the sky. I feel part of another world when sitting and looking up. But I know I can't spend all day here.   
"I wish I could stay here all day." Lily whispers from my right. 

"I can agree on that but I told Ace we would be back by four" I look straight head. We "rejects" are sent down here for a reason, the humans are afraid of us. We didn't ask for this none of us did. And it pisses me off knowing that they continue to live like nothing is wrong up there when we starve everyday down here. 

"I hope we get to see the world soon" Lily sighs. 

"Well from now on just take every moment and make it enough. We will return back to the world we knew" I stopped and turned to her. I smiled and then put my good up and continued to walk. Through the dark tunnels our trio walked till we reached a smaller tunnel at the end of the street we walked. 

"Wren" I muttered passing the man that stood guard. Jase had to duck to avoid scraping his skull against the low ceiling and Lily hopped alone from behind me. She has a tendency to look at everything from the bright side where all I can do is hold a grudge on those that hurt me. I was just about to open the door at the end when it flung open. 

"Oh good you three are back. Just in time to! I got company for you" it was Ace. He beckoned us in side. He was a tall good build of a man who was passing 40 but you still wouldn't want to mess with him. We followed him to his office and through the door in the back of the room to the conference room, when we got there I could see Alari, Payne and Rowan sitting at the large table. The six of us are the elite fighters of our family. I took a seat by Alari and looked across the table meeting eyes with a blond headed man and a black haired man who looked quite short. Ace took his place at the head of the table. 

"So you came all the way down here to ask me for my most elite fighters to join you? You want their help after you threw us down here? The only reason we can survive down here is due to the fact that we are inhuman. We are a small family but a close one. It's all that this family has left to fight for because you stupid humans took it all away from us." Ace started off insulting. I smirked. I leaned back in my chair pulling my pocket knife out of my cloak and setting it on the table. I began to spin it in a steady circle. The blond man swallowed glancing at the knife. 

"Do you know what your dealing with?" I asked him. The black haired one looked my way narrowing his eyes. 

"I was once like you, a rat living in an endless sea of tunnels and trash. We're just down here to ask your cooperation" he said. 

"You have to be shitting me! You throw us down here and now you want our help!" I laugh. 

"Crysis!" Ace growled. 

"I'm sorry sir but I have to agree with Crysis on this one" Rowan said. Alari, Payne, Lily, and Jase all nodded. I stopped spinning the knife and leaned forward. 

"So what exactly do I want from us?" I asked.

"The survey corps needs an elite squad. You have skills that cannot be taught. Skills that you learned over your years. Every new wave of recruits gets smaller and smaller and we fear that there won't be anyone to fight the Titans outside of the walls. We need a true face for the survey corps." He said. 

"Who exactly are you two?" I asked. 

"I am commander Erwin Smith and this is Levi"


	2. Chapter 2

"You have got to be shitting me right now!" I stood up a growl tainting my voice. "What is it that you really want from us?" I hiss glaring at him. 

"I just told you" Erwin said holding my gaze. 

"Bullshit!" I said slamming the knife down into the table sticking straight up a foot from his hand. He flinched. 

"So it's true!?" I laugh. "You humans really are afraid of us. You throw us down here so you don't have to deal with another problem. All you think about up there is whether titans are gonna come screaming through your walls. Well get over it! Down here we don't give two shits about titans. Everyday we fight for food and water and most don't survive disease! Our reject group gets bigger every year and its getting harder to keep us all alive so if you really want our help your going to need to sweeten the deal" I smile sweetly. Now both Erwin and Levi look pissed and it only makes me smile wider. I glance at Ace who has an approved look in his eye. 

"Now you see why she's me second in command down here she's always putting those in need before herself. She would die for them" 

"Yup all fifteen times" I smirked. The look on both of there faces was priceless. 

"It's not a rumour, this reject group down here is anything but human." Lily said. 

"Look if you wanted an easy answer you should have gone to the humans. They'll do anything for money." Said Payne. 

"Huh well why don't we start but introducing ourselves? And saying our position?" Erwin said. 

"I'm not seven!" I yelled. 

"Ok then. If you wanted to know what we are just ask." Ace said. 

"My name is Erwin Smith, I am the commander of the Survey Corps" he gestured to Levi. 

"I am Levi second in command" was all he said. 

"My name is Ace Stride, I am the leader or father of Mercy house. The house that takes in all rejects from above" 

"I'm Lily I was brought down here when I was eight because the humans found out I could control the elements." She smiled. 

"Payne and you humans threw me down here when I was six because I could talk to animals." 

"My name is Rowan and when I woke up for the first time down here I was seven. Don't piss me off or I will choke you with your blood." 

"Does that mean you can control people through their blood?" Erwin asked and he nodded. 

"I'm Jase being tossed away down here at the age of nine was brutal. But being able to take the form of every know lizard helps."

"I'm Alari I really hated being down from the age seven. I'm a shape shifter and I can take the shape of any animal. Even the big scary ones." She smirked. 

"I'm pretty sure you two remember when the Arcadia wolves came to your people for help after the titans had infested our home just outside wall Maria. There wasn't many of us left from a large mass of 60 eaten down to about 20. I saw my family die that day right in front of my eyes and my uncle kept telling its ok the humans are our allies they will help us. I will never forget being turned away and sent here. Since then the Arcadia wolves have long ago died out. We tried to survive down here but only got wounded in fights and ill from disease. My name is Crysis and I am the only living Arcadia wolf left." 

"I remember I was just below second in command when word reached. The survey corps had no say in what happened to you." Erwin said trying to sympathetic. I pulled my knife free from the table and sat back glaring at him. 

"I ran into a few close calls with your mercy group when I lived down here" Levi said. He looked straight at me." So will you accept or was coming down here a waste of time?" He asked. 

"You still haven't sweetened the deal yet shorty" I smirked. 

"I want new weapons, food, fresh water, sleep gear and good medical supplies in return for taking my elites. That's seem like a fair trade does it not?" Ace said. Erwin and Levi looked annoyed but they seemed way to keen on getting us so Erwin shook on it. Ace had him sign a contract for each of us that he was taking. 

"Go get your things your leaving" Ace told us. By the time we had our stuff that we wanted to take with us and we were down by the door the sun would be setting. 

"Your supplies will reach you within three days." Erwin said. We all said our goodbyes to Ace and he opened the door for us. It had only really hit me when I heard the door close behind me. Finally I was going to get above ground and show those humans what I could do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late! Hint hint: squad Levi not dead. Enjoy. Plz comment.

Sorry for the late update. I've been super busy the super sick. So my apologies. Ok this chapter is sort of a filler. I brought back Squad Levi cuz I was so sad when they all died. So enjoy and comment. I hope to be updating ever one to two weeks. 

 

It had been roughly four days since we got to the service. Erwin had decided just to keep the six of us as one squad but we all had a mentor. Each day consisted of getting up early and training. When there were group activities the six of us worked as a team. But other wise most of our time was spent with out mentors. And you will never guess who I got placed with. 

"If you don't hold yourself properly in the air you will never land steady." 

"Yea yea I get shorty" I snapped from high up in the tree. This was my second day using the maneuvering devise and I wasn't to bad. Levi had a tendency to point out every mistake I made even if I did the move right. And it was really pissing me off. 

"Your not going to get anywhere of you snap at me." He sneered when I landed softly in front of him. I frowned at him. 

"Your landing was better this time. To the track again twice and then head inside. Dinner should be ready shortly." He said. I watched him leave. Finally some peace and quiet so I could concentrate. I did my two rounds in the air with as much grace as I could muster and then landed lightly in a tree and sat for a moment. Levi though is like a cat with an unbelievable amount of stealth. I jumped when I heard his voice above. 

"I think I may have under estimated you a bit. You work better with out an audience I see" I looked up to see him looking down at me. 

"Wow Levi I didn't know you we're capable of complements." I said half heartedly. 

"Your one to talk" he snapped back. I then got up and followed him back to base camp. The scout corps base had been kept at the abandoned castle ever since their last failed mission. I mainly stay with my other mercy group but some of the humans aren't to bad. I like Armin, he's not one to judge to fast. Erwin has been polite as ever and it's really getting on my nerves. Other then that most just annoy me. I haven't spent enough time around Eren or Mikasa or any of there friends to know them to well. Alari, Jase and Payne said they were ok. I met up with the others in an empty hall in the castle. 

"How was training?" Rowen smirked. 

"Terrible. Shorty has no sense of humour and all he can do is criticize." I hiss 

"He really can't be that bad Crysis" Lily says. 

"Easy for you to say you have Erwin training you and all he does is complement" I snear. 

"Oh shut the fuck up" she snaps but I can see her blush. She is silent after that but I can see from the corner of my eye her playing with fire from a torch. 

"Careful Lily you don't want to start a fire." Jase says placing a hand on her shoulder. 

"Let's go or we will miss food" I said starting down the hall not waiting for anyone to catch up. I was hungry, I had trained all day with Levi on an empty stomach and now I was regretting it. But this was something I was used to. I mean back at Mercy house there wasn't much to eat so I was often giving my food to the younger ones. Once we were in the dining room I grabbed a plate that had typical rice, rabbit and a piece of bread. 

"Delicious" I say sarcastically grabbing a fork and sitting at an empty table. The others joined me soon after. About half way through dinner Rowen leaned across the table to me. 

"Hey bowl cuts watching you" he said. I turned my head slightly to find Armin with his friends. He looked away quickly when our eyes met. 

"Huh..." I sighed and finished my dinner quickly. Just as well all finished Erwin came over to out table Levi, Hanji, Petra, Erd and Gunther in tow. 

"Need something Captain Eyebrows?" I asked and he frowned. 

" the lot of you are doing a night training session with your mentors." Erwin said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Huh I really don't see the point of this." I muttered. 

"Shut it your supposed to be silent" Levi snapped from the branch above me in the tree. It was pitch black but being an Arcadian I could see quite well in the dark. I could easily make out everyone else in the trees around me. Lily with Erwin, Alari and Hanji, Rowan and Erd, Payne and Petra, and Gunther and Jase. With striking silence I moved from my branch below Levi up into the one above him with out him knowing. I enjoyed it that there was something I could do better than him. When ever they could get the chance they would capture titans, bring them back here and study them. We were waiting for one to be let loose and who ever could kill it first wins the challenge. Our mentors are not allowed to help unless something goes wrong. I sat there for what felt like hours until I could hear the stomp of the beast as it ran toward our hiding spots. It soon came into view and I was surprised to see that it was a 15m tall. That was when I could feel my five other companions fear. Fuck. None of them had ever faced a Titan before. I had tons of times. I waited till it came perfectly into view and range. Then I attacked. Swooping down from the branch at ease I used my maneuvering gear positioning myself directly behind the animal. Within seconds after that it lay smoking on the ground. I landed and waited for everyone. I gestured the five away so the I could talk to them alone.

"We'll your probably going to get a talk from your mentors later but I have something I needed to day now. Yea titans are fucking scary but you can't let your fear hold you back. That's what gets you killed. So next time all of you smarten the fuck up and go for it. Don't make your selfs look bad." I said sternly and then walked back to where our mentors where waiting. I only said it because we are a team and I don't want them to fail. I didn't need to check to see if they were following, I already knew. 

"Even thought you can be a bitch Crysis you have your way with words" Jase said and I smiled. 

"When it comes to fighting the titans and training and being above ground use your gifts. U have then still don't you?" I said just as we got back to the mentors. 

"Don't bother scolding them I already have." I said meeting the eyes of all. 

"I just want to congratulate you" Erwin said. "Most don't even have the guts to move. Each of your mentors told me you made a move to take the Titan down but Crysis was just faster and got there before you. I know you six had to have felt some fear from never facing a Titan before." Erwin continued. "All of you take the day off tomorrow. Rest up and training will continue Sunday."


End file.
